


Duality

by PrinceBirb08



Series: Reverse Superhero AU [1]
Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Gift Fic, Reverse Superhero AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBirb08/pseuds/PrinceBirb08
Summary: A small AU in which, instead of shapes and beats, there are heroes and villains.(Old fic!)
Series: Reverse Superhero AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641799
Kudos: 10





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> The Reverse Superhero AU is VERY loosely inspired by Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, and any other superhero media in which the main character’s alter egos are the enemies of their parents. Because, y’know, ANGST FUEL. This was a gift for Rhyth5 on Tumblr!
> 
> (Old Fic)

At thirteen, Blixer already has more scars than one could count. He’s weak, fragile, most of his peers say. They’d probably be right, had it not been for New Game. New Game simultaneously fixes everything and ruins it as well. New Game is part of him, but it’s still another shape altogether.

Blixer’s horns are cracked and brittle, and several cracks and fractures, chips from being thrown around by monsters, riddle his face and arms; he always keeps the scars from battle. New Game can’t be harmed, so it passes the hurt onto Blixer.

Each villain is more dangerous than the last. Blixer wishes he’d never gotten these powers. Everything is after him, wanting nothing more than to shatter him until there’s nothing left but dust. He thinks he’s about to do just that as he struggles through each day.

He walks down the street, towards his step-dad’s house, his only safe haven. It’s raining, icy water pelting him from above, most likely the precursor to some weather-based monster rearing its beastly head. Whatever it was, New Game would deal with it later, anyway. Nothing came after Blixer. They didn’t have to; he was a mess, already.

He stared down at the puddles, just waiting for them to ice over right before his eyes. Of course, all he sees is New Game, the being who ruined his life, who continued to save his life, who stole his life.

New Game grinned back, as usual. Blixer didn’t think it could stop. Frankly, he didn’t care. There was no point in contemplation; in a few hours, when night fell and that thing took over, it would be his face that was pulled into that cursed rictus grin. It would be his form that would be twisted into one of the very monsters that he fought to protect the city from with his life.

And once again, he and his alter ego would be one and the same.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought, Blixer kept walking, his nublike horns drooping, his eye trained straight forward so as to avoid eye contact with his reflection. No one else can see it, after all, so he doesn’t bother speaking to it.

Nonetheless, the being chimed in, reading his thoughts, “So, Blix, what do you think we’ll have to fight tonight?” It chuckled in that horrible, evil laugh. Blixer is sure that he’s the only thing keeping New Game from going completely mad. New Game continues with a snicker, “Maybe it’ll be Cia… Ooh! Or, that mysterious cyan beast will show up. I’ve wanted to shatter him for ages.”

Blixer refused to look down, although he hissed under his breath, “The cyan one never attacks us. He’s tough, so we should try to keep it that way.” He winced as his most damaged horn suddenly throbbed with pain, reaching up to hold his head. “Unlike you, I don’t have a death wish.”

New Game only giggled, its smile stretching. “I can’t die, silly! Been there, done that, and now I’m glued to your soul.”

Blixer chose to ignore that last comment, quickening his pace. He was just a few blocks away from Kubix’s house, and if he wanted to get any rest, he needed to get home before sundown. The sky was a dismal grey, although Blixer knew from experience not to underestimate how fast the time could slip. Time seemed to drag on in the minutes before sundown, but from the moment he left school, to the moment the sun hit the horizon, it was quicker than he could process.

He zoned out, distracted by his thoughts, moving on autopilot as he approached the great doors to Kubix’s home. The square was rich, that was for sure, but he insisted on living in a smaller neighborhood to be close to Blixer. It was a sweet gesture, although Kubix could be cold at times. It was just another odd factor, a detail that Blixer often overlooked, attributing it to the other nonsense of his life.

He stepped inside, silent, not wanting to disturb Kubix in whatever he was doing. The square almost always seemed to be busy in the afternoon. Busy with what, Blixer never dared ask. If there was anything else he was sure about when it came to his mysterious relative, it was that he was secretive.

There were no mirrors or reflective surfaces inside. It was always dark, the curtains and blinds shut tightly. Blixer couldn’t say that he liked the darkness, although it made it easier to sleep, at least until the inevitable happened.

He was extra tired today. His feet dragged with each step, and his horns drooped, looking more frail than usual. His eye was glassy and unfocused, although its glow grew brighter with each passing moment, as it grew closer to sundown.

Without so much as a word, Blixer retreated to his room, going straight to sleep. He cared little for homework, only thinking of his crucial rest. After all, in just three hours, the monsters would awaken, ready to hunt down the worst monster of them all: him.

* * *

The sun retreated, the moon taking its place. The day was over. The evil, once chased away by the light of day, reared its head, and where there was once order, chaotic beasts came out to play.

New Game opened his eyes, his grin already stretching across his face. His entire body glowed with an almost radioactive light, fueled by a restless energy. It was his favorite time of day; hunting down villainous beasts. He was in no way a hero, but he knew full well that he was the city’s best hope for protection against evil.

Standing, he approached the window, throwing the curtains aside. The window itself was already open, already awaiting his arrival, the moon’s pristine light shining in and beckoning him.

New Game grinned, climbing out to sit on the ledge, to admire the stars for a moment before all chaos broke loose.

The moment passed in an instant, the heart rate in his eye starting to beat madly. He scrambled down the roof, catching himself with his claws as he slid down. Of course, he lost his grip. A roof shingle came down with him as he crashed onto the grass, although he felt nothing.

Blixer was his scapegoat for pain. New Game almost felt bad for him, although the sympathy faded as the being laid, splayed out on the grass, bright pink “blood” already pooling beneath him.

It wasn’t really blood; he couldn’t be hurt.

He just stayed there, collecting himself, staring blankly at the moon above, his smile constant. He thought about pain; Blixer was always complaining about it, so it must have been fun. Anything that annoyed Blixer seemed to be fun. So New Game tried to feel pain.

In five minutes, he was bored. New Game stood, his grin twitching, his good eye narrowing as he looked around. It was oddly peaceful tonight. Not even Droplet’s minions had shown their faces.

He was… lonely.

Horns drooping, New Game found himself standing there, listening to the wind, waiting for something to happen. He couldn’t sleep, so there was no escape from this emptiness… Without another word, he teleported to the top of some skyscraper. He didn’t care exactly where; he just wanted a better view of the sky, beyond the clouds.

He watched the stars for the longest time, sure than an eternity had passed. It was peaceful, even with the sound of passing traffic and the clamouring of the city. This… was the only thing that could placate him…

The sound of a twig snapping alerted the antihero to the presence of another shape… he wasn’t alone.

Whirling around, New Game tensed, his heart monitor quickening in pace as he eyed the being before him, expecting a fight. He immediately began formulating a plan of action, although he knew that, if it was a lower-level enemy, he’d just rush in blindly, anyway; it was more fun that way.

His smile nearly dropped, his heartbeat flatlining for a moment as he processed the sight before him. The shape wasn’t cerulean blue or even red, like most of the corrupted villains. He wasn’t some incoherent beast, either. The shape was just a normal square, set apart only by his expensive-looking clothes and the wicked horns that curved from his head.

A single, fearful word escaped New Game, “King?”

No one knew the true name of the infamous cyan beast. All the other criminals of the night lived in fear of the being, afraid to merely utter his title. Usually, if he was causing any trouble at all, he was causing it for the other villains, although he was by no means a good shape, even in New Game’s eyes. He’d seen this monster shatter innocents before his own eyes, a deed that not even the antihero would even think of, let alone attempt.

The King of Chaos let a small grin quirk at his features. He made no move to fight, although New Game still tensed, his near-constant grin threatening to drop.

“Calm yourself,” King huffed. He raised a hand, shaking his head. “I wish not to harm you, only to talk.”

New Game tensed. “And how am I supposed to believe that?” His voice raised its volume, a growl clear in his tone. “You’re a monster, you-”

“Blixer.” King cut him off, his tone cold, yet nonthreatening. “I promise not to hurt you.”

A slight feeling of relief blossomed in New Game’s heart, undoubtedly appealing to his other half’s fearful nature. However, one word in the other shape’s promise made the pink being’s stomach twist with unease.

“How…” The alter ego staggered back, bristling. “How do you know that name?”

No one was supposed to know of his connection to Blixer. Unlike him, Blixer could be harmed, and rather easily, at that. If the most dangerous villain of all discovered him… Blixer was as good as shards.

New Game kept his voice low as he growled, “You’re not supposed to know that.”

The cyan being’s gaze became distant, before he looked away, his voice lowering. “I know much more than that. More than you can imagine.”

New Game suddenly lashed out, discomforted by the other night-dweller’s phrasing. One of his arms reformed into a large claw, which he held at King’s neck, hissing.

“Y-you’re really insane, you know that, buddy? And that’s coming from me!” He stepped closer, his movements shaky. “I knew you were trouble! I’ll shatter you before you can get CLOSE to Blixer!”

King eyed the glowing claw with a bored expression, although something changed in his tone, his nonchalance seeming to falter. New Game felt a bit of satisfaction well up in his core; was that… fear?

Pushing the claw aside with a hand, King hummed in musing. “Bold of you to assume I would ever harm you… either of you.” His cyan eyes softened, if only slightly. “I was merely looking out for you. Just because we are considered enemies doesn’t mean I desire to bring you harm.”

New Game yelled, “That’s exactly what that means!”

Nonetheless, King smirked. “Well, then I suppose we aren’t enemies.” He approached New Game slowly, his hands held up in plain view so as to ensure that he wouldn’t try anything.

The antihero stumbled back, only stopping when he found himself standing on the edge of the building, gravity almost pulling him over. King caught his transformed arm, ignoring the spikes, dragging him closer to the center of the roof.

He stepped back as New Game was returned to stable ground, his smile still present.

New Game refused to look at him, averting his gaze to stare at the bustling streets below. The streets were alight with yellow light, packed with commuters, travelling shapes who would’ve normally cleared out as soon as a monster appeared. New Game hadn’t seen the city this active in months.

He had a feeling that King had something to do with it…

Taking a chance, he mumbled, “You’re not a villain, are you?”

“Oh, of course I am,” King chuckled, grinning with sharp teeth. “The most dangerous of them all.”

The alter ego closed his good eye, his heart rate eye displaying a slow beat.

“Then why?” He turned fully away from King, hoping that he would vanish. “Why do you help me? Is it a joke to you? Are you just… bored?”

At this point, New Game was just listing his own reasons for being a hero. He wasn’t a good person. He wasn’t nice. He tormented Blixer all day just to keep his body running all night until it broke. He only did the right thing because no one else would, and he liked to fight.

He was just another monster, a demon that had just happened to get stuck to a good person, to be influenced by altruism instead of greed and anger. But at his core, he was just a parasite with nothing better to do.

So what made King different?

Much to his shock, the ruler of chaos spoke up, his voice suddenly taking on a softer tone, sounding eerily familiar to someone that Blixer himself held dear.

“I cannot bear to see a child get hurt, Blixer.” King stepped closer. New Game heard him, although he made no move to escape. He felt himself being pulled into a hug, his anxiety skyrocketing as his instincts told him to shatter the other shape on the spot. However, King’s next words made New Game’s mind fill with something other than restless anger, something more than a bored listlessness.

He retorted, “That’s… that can’t…” He trailed off, defeated. There was nothing to say.

King whispered, the strange, otherworldly echo leaving his tone, his formal language dropping in favor for something kinder, something familiar. “Blix, I’ve told you this before…” New Game’s will to fight melted away, and he was filled with a different kind of fear, a denial that made both Blixer and himself want to scream, to make it go away. The worst monster in the word couldn’t be him, not HIM of all shapes.

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he found himself choking on his own breath, unable to process the conclusion his mind was putting together. The shock was greater than anything that New Game had felt, so great that he felt Blixer wake up, although he refused to take control.

Both of them were awake, awake to hear the truth.

King, or rather, Kubix, continued, his voice airy, filled with a parental love instead of that cold, calculating tone from before. Suddenly, he wasn’t a monster, wasn’t the most terrifying thing that dared to appear, who was just biding his time until he inevitably shattered Blixer.

No, it was just Kubix. Emotionally disconnected, awkward, Kubix. Blixer’s only guardian. He wasn’t much of a fighter, but he’d shatter to protect his son.

New Game’s heart nearly stopped at the next words, although he’d heard them countless times before, knew them by heart.

“I can’t let a kid get hurt… especially not my own.”

The King of Chaos was New Game’s only guardian. He wasn’t the best person, but he’d shatter to protect his heir.


End file.
